Not Thinking At All
by kristy87
Summary: Gideon and Elle spend the night together. Just something short and fluffy. GideonElle


Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds and its characters!

AN: My first try at CM fan fic :-S so please be kind. I do not have a beta reader for my CM fics so all mistakes are mine and only mine. I am not a native speaker, I'm writing a lot of fan fics and I think I really improved with time but I can't promise to be perfect.

Summary: Gideon and Elle spend the night together. Just something short and fluffy.

* * *

**Not Thinking At All**

He couldn't stop looking at her, the white satin sheets against her pale, silky skin created a perfect contrast to her dark hair. With her eyes still closed she rested her head on his chest, her arm wrapped around him while his held her in a tight embrace. She looked so incredibly beautiful.

"We shouldn't have done this, right?" She turned her face to him and opened her eyes.

"Probably not." He admitted. It hadn't been the smartest thing in the world to spend the night with each other, but it really hadn't felt that wrong either, at least not to him.

"Do you want me to leave?" She asked and sat up, he loosened his grip around her and let his hands slip down to her hips.

His eyes wandered over her body and he sighed inwardly, he should have known that a beautiful woman like Elle wouldn't want to stay with him for longer than necessary. But he didn't want her to leave.

She raised an eyebrow and looked at him closely to figure out his thoughts. After a while she smiled softly and ran her hand over his chest. "I don't regret what happened."

He couldn't help but smile now. "Me neither," He confessed. He slipped his one hand over her side up to her breast and carefully caressed the soft skin there with his thumb.

She bit down on her bottom lip while her hand wandered from his chest to his neck. "So what are we going to do?"

Gideon shrugged. "I hope we will not decide to forget about this."

"We won't." She grinned and leaned forward until their lips met.

He instantly parted his lips and welcomed her tongue inside his mouth with a soft groan. He couldn't believe what had happened, but this obviously wasn't a dream, even dreams could not feel that good.

He had never tried to hide his feelings from her, but he wasn't good with showing them either. It was still a miracle to him how they could ever end up in bed together, it had simply happened.

Their last case had been stressing them both out beyond everything that could still be considered as healthy, they had left the office together and she had offered him to give him a ride home, from there on things had happened so fast.

She had started crying, for no particular reason, so she had told him through her tears, had told him it was probably just the stress. He had asked her to come inside his house with him; he had tried to comfort her and after a couple of moments had found himself back on the sofa with a crying Elle in his arms. Suddenly their faces had been so close together, closer than ever before and he hadn't been able to suppress the need to kiss her any longer. Before he could think about it the gap between their lips had been closed and they had lost themselves in uncountable kisses. He hadn't been able to think one straight thought anymore, he had lost control over his mind, his hands and his complete body. At some point he had carried her over to the bedroom, they had made love and only when she had fallen asleep in his arms he had been able to realize what had just happened.

She pulled away and let her eyes travel over his face, stopping when they had reached his lips. She traced his eyebrows with her fingers and smiled. "I, even though I know that it shouldn't have happened in the first place, I really want this to happen again." She confessed.

He felt his heart skip a beat. She wanted it to happen again? That could only mean that she felt the same for him, that she also had feelings for him! He knew he should say something as reply, but he didn't know what. Paralyzed by one thought, _she wants me too_, he was left totally speechless.

She swallowed hard. "I, I hope I…"

He pulled her back down to him and gave her another kiss. If he couldn't find the words to tell her how he felt then he could at least let actions speak.

They kissed for a long time until he finally knew what to say. It had taken him some time to figure it out, but honestly, who could think with the woman's lips on his? "We're risking a lot with this Elle, our whole professional life will be in limbo if somebody finds out about us. But being with you… it makes me stop caring about work and… this was the first time in my whole life that I ever stopped caring about work."

Her soft smile grew wider when she grazed his cheek with the back of her fingers. "Can I tell you something?"

"Everything you want." He mirrored the movements of her hand on his cheek on hers.

"I had a crush on you ever since we first met." She blushed slightly when he smiled. "I mean… there was always… damn I can't think when you look at me like this." She chuckled.

"Then let's not think." He shrugged and pulled her close to him again.

He rolled onto his side and she snuggled up to his chest with her back, entwining her fingers with his when he wrapped his arm around her.

"That's great, if someone should find out about us and asks us what the hell we were thinking we were doing we can say that we didn't think at all."

He kissed her shoulder and smiled against her skin. "That's one hell of an excuse."

* * *

**THE END**


End file.
